


Не будет ночи, будет день для зрячих

by HellScream



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dark, Deathfic, Father/Son Incest, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellScream/pseuds/HellScream
Summary: Отправившись на Расколотый берег вернуть меч отца, Андуин попадает в плен.





	Не будет ночи, будет день для зрячих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды Близзард  
> Очень вольное обращение с каноном

Андуина разбудили шаги.  
Не открывая глаз и всё ещё балансируя на грани между сном и реальностью, он обхватил себя руками, вжал голову в плечи, пытаясь съёжиться, и пополз назад. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как израненная спина встретилась с камнем: камера, в которой его держали, была ничтожно мала. Чтобы не закричать от боли, пришлось прикусить и без того израненную и кровоточащую губу. Тонкая солёная струйка просочилась в рот и на подбородок, и Андуин спешно утёр её: они чуяли кровь.

Тяжёлая поступь постепенно стихала, удаляясь, однако облегчённо выдыхать Андуин не спешил. Это был лишь первый из возможных мучителей, и если он прошёл мимо, остальные могли задержаться. В наступившей тишине отчётливо слышалось сердцебиение и прерывистое дыхание, и постепенно оно стало выравниваться.

Понемногу Андуин вновь начал проваливаться в дремоту. Измученному разуму отчаянно не хватало сна, веки налились свинцовой тяжестью. Он уронил голову на грудь, но не успел даже подумать о сне: за дверью вновь послышались шаги. На этот раз они были более тяжёлыми: казалось, что их грузный обладатель переваливался с ноги на ногу, задевая оружием стены, и рождая неприятный скрежет вкупе с жутким эхом. Андуин знал, что это были мо’арги: тяжеловесные гиганты, не обделённые умом. Они обладали недюжинной силой, и часто их жертв можно было наблюдать в виде жутко искорёженных останков. К счастью, Андуину ещё не доводилось встречаться с ними лицом к лицу.

Постепенно стихли и эти шаги. Андуин пробормотал молитву Свету, прося защитить того несчастного, к кому они могли пойти. Как и в прошлые разы, он не ощутил ничего, однако не переставал надеяться. Надежда осталась единственным, что ему удалось сохранить.

В наступившей на время напряжённой тишине его горло сдавил кашель. Андуин попытался перебороть его, задержав дыхание, но не сумел. На глазах выступили слёзы, грудь разрывалась от нехватки воздуха и горела огнём. Андуин задыхался, морщась от боли, и, зайдясь в очередном приступе, понадеялся, что это не была кровь. Увидеть её из-за непроглядной черноты всё равно было нельзя; сколько не вглядывайся, белое пятно ладони так и не появлялось перед глазами.

Неожиданно его сковал страх, вслед за которым пришёл холод настолько сильный, что даже думать стало невыносимо больно. Андуин уставился в пустоту невидящим взглядом, пытаясь справиться с оцепенением, а в следующий миг горло сдавила костлявая и совершенно реальная рука. Пальцы сомкнулись, выбив жалкие остатки воздуха, и почти сразу разжались, словно их обладатель потерял к узнику всякий интерес. Андуин лёг на бок, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив себя руками, инстинктивно пытаясь защититься. В воздухе разлился шелестящий смех. А следом со скрипом открылась дверь, и в узком проёме показались очертания фигуры, которую Андуин безошибочно определил.

Инквизитор.

Его Андуин боялся сильнее всего. Это существо — назвать его иначе язык не поворачивался — за несколько минут могло причинить столько боли, сколько не снилось Гул’дану и всем его приспешникам вместе взятым. Телесным ранам Андуин не придавал никакого значения: каждую отметину, оставленную слугой Легиона, он принимал с честью воина. Нет, он не занимался пустой бравадой и не пытался солгать себе; он кричал, когда пытки становилось невозможно терпеть, однако никогда не прятал взгляд, неотрывно следя за Гул’даном, который, в свою очередь, отвечал тем же. Андуин знал, что чернокнижник жаждал увидеть: страх. Он сам неоднократно повторял об этом. Страх перед смертью, которого не было в глазах Вариана. С каждым провалом Гул’дан действовал всё жёстче, но это по-прежнему не приносило желаемого результата. Теперь, кажется, он нашёл подход. Андуин знал: это его вина. Это он позволил своей слабости выйти наружу, он позволил страху взять над собой верх. И теперь из-за этого промаха опасности подвергался не только он сам, но и весь его народ.

— Как интересно, — прошипел инквизитор, и его яд, казалось, пропитывал кожу. — Я ещё ничего не сделал, а ты уже боишься.

Почувствовав его приближение, Андуин инстинктивно и резко подался назад. В спину, ровно между лопатками, вонзился острый камень. Андуин схватил ртом воздух, чтобы не закричать — подобные звуки лишь придавали Легиону силы. Он чувствовал, как по спине расплывается очередной синяк, и с отстранённым интересом подумал, осталось ли на нём вообще живое место.

— Кричи, — в этот раз голос прозвучал значительно ближе. — Кричи от ужаса.

Он был совсем рядом: Андуин улавливал особый горький запах, и ощутил, как по щеке мазнула истрёпанная ткань мантии. Омерзительная рука в струпьях загребла воздух возле его лица, желая напугать. Собравшись с духом, Андуин рванулся вперёд, выставив перед собой руки, намереваясь дать отпор. Ни Легион, ни Гул’дан больше не получат от него ни единой эмоции, будь то испуг или радость. Первым они насытятся, второе — извратят до неузнаваемости и обратят против него самого. Не нужно ждать, нужно быть первым.

Пальцы зачерпнули пустоту: впереди никого не было. Сделав ещё несколько пробных выпадов, Андуин успокоился и перевёл дыхание. Он был один. Горечь, забивающая ноздри и неприятным привкусом оседающая на языке исчезла, как исчез и холод. Инквизитор оказался плодом воображения, собственный страх едва не одержал победу. Андуин закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. В голове стоял туман, но несмотря на это ему нужно было привести голову в порядок. Он справится со всеми испытаниями, нужно только…

Сильный толчок в плечо заставил его потерять равновесие. От удара головой перед глазами пронеслась яркая вспышка, и вслед за ней пришла тьма.

Корчась на полу и боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, Андуин не подозревал, что такая боль может существовать; теперь же все его мысли были направлены на удержание стремительно уплывающего сознания. Боль лучше, чем пустота, лучше морщиться от яркого, даже сквозь сомкнутые веки, света, чем возвращаться обратно во тьму и холод; в пустоту, где нет ничего.

— Андуин… — неожиданно ко лбу прикоснулась горячая ладонь. — Я рядом.

Он знал это прикосновение и голос. Это был… Узнавание утекало как песок сквозь пальцы, стоило образу попытаться сформироваться. Андуин напрягся всем телом, силясь вспомнить, но вместо этого застонал от боли, сдавившей виски и породившей волну тошноты. Несмотря на все попытки контролировать себя, тело отказывалось слушаться. Голова кружилось, свистящее дыхание резало по ушам. Кислый и горький привкус никуда не ушли; напротив, усилились. Рот наполнился слюной. Андуина выгнуло дугой, слёзы выступили в уголках глаз. За плотно сжатыми веками мелькали, сменяя друг друга, ядовито-зелёные вспышки; они же порождали в воспалённом сознании жуткие образы, способные кого угодно свести с ума. Чудовища, состоящие из грязного серого дыма и тумана разевали пасти, скалили бритвенно острые клыки с которых капала кровь и слизь. Источаемое ими зловоние заставляло заходиться в неконтролируемом приступе кашля. На месте глаз зияли чёрные провалы, однако они не были пустыми: в них отражались самые глубинные страхи и самые тёмные желания. Однажды встретившись с ними, их больше нельзя было контролировать, и теперь оцепенение сковало Андуина. Утратив не просто способность сопротивляться, но и саму волю, он смотрел на чудовищ, чувствуя, как его заполняет такая же беспросветная, сосущая пустота.

— Андуин, — ладонь сместилась на щеку, большой палец погладил скулу. — Не сопротивляйся, ты только делаешь себе хуже.

Медовая сладость сменилась ядом. Будто почуяв испуг, твари перед глазами оскалились как один, а оглушающая тишина нарушилась шёпотом голосов, сливающимся в один неразличимый гул. От него по коже шёл холод, и голова болела ещё сильнее. Хотелось спрятаться, забраться в кокон и сидеть там до тех пор, пока не настанет тишина.

Рука исчезла, и ощущение потери захлестнуло Андуина. Всё ещё пытаясь совладать с тошнотой, он подался вперёд, желая вернуть прикосновение. Он нуждался в этом тепле как в глотке свежего воздуха, боясь оставаться наедине с чудовищами из головы.

Крик застрял в горле, когда беззащитной шеи вновь коснулись пальцы — не успокаивающе тёплые, а обжигающе ледяные. Они задержались на впадине между ключицами, затем — на кадыке, а после сомкнулись, выбивая остатки воздуха. Напрасно Андуин барахтался на полу и дёргался из стороны в сторону: хватка, будто в насмешку, становилась только сильнее. И без того непослушное тело окончательно отказалось подчиняться, заледенев и одеревенев.

— Слабак, — теперь голос походил на рычание, а на шее отчётливо ощущались когти, оцарапавшие её. — Без тебя всему Альянсу станет намного лучше.

К своему ужасу обладателя этого голоса Андуин узнал. Неверие и отрицание захлестнули его с головой, а дурнота стала совсем невыносимой. С трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, он попытался жалко прохрипеть. Чужой издевательский смешок резанул ножом. Пальцы разжались лишь для того, чтобы разорвать хлипкую ткань рубашки на лоскуты и вонзиться глубоко в плоть, раздирая её. Никогда прежде Андуин не ощущал подобного. Боль туманила рассудок; накатив единожды, словно волна, она разрывала его на части, не утихая ни на секунду. То, что он испытывал до этого момента, казалось не более, чем детским лепетом. Сейчас же из его груди наживую выдирали сердце и делали это мучительно медленно. Андуин чувствовал, как натягиваются и рвутся сухожилия, слышал треск рёбер и скрежет костей. Несмотря на то, что глаза были по-прежнему закрыты, он видел с пугающей ясностью, как если бы стоял рядом со своим мучителем. Он видел свою вспоротую грудь со сломанными рёбрами, и не мог отвести взгляда от лапы, покрытой густой белой шерстью, слипшейся от крови, почти наполовину погружённой в тело. Андуин равнодушно смотрел на своё изувеченное тело, ловя себя на полнейшей отстранённости и безучастности, словно это его ничуть не волновало.

Однако первичное впечатление рассеялось, стоило Андуину перевести взгляд на своего палача. В нём не осталось ничего человечного, однако дело было вовсе не в оскаленной волчьей морде.

Глаза.

Сколько Андуин помнил, даже во время обращения Седогрив держал свою вторую сущность под контролем. Сейчас же перед ним был дикий зверь, целиком и полностью охваченный яростью и желанием убивать. Андуин не мог перестать смотреть в жёлтые глаза, которые постепенно туманила Скверна. Седогрив — союзник Гул’дана? Одна мысль об этом казалась нелепой и вызывала смех, но как бы Андуину ни хотелось, абсурдом это не было.

Боль достигла своего апогея, окрасив весь мир в алый, и сопроводившись жутким треском. Помутневшим взглядом Андуин следил за тем, как зверь вырвал сердце из его изувеченной груди, и как впился в него, раздирая на части. Кровавые ошмётки летели во все стороны, запах с каждой секундой становился всё более невыносимым, а морда почти почернела от крови. Выпученные безумные глаза окончательно утратили золотистый блеск, сияя ядовитой зеленью, и аура вони и разложения окутала Седогрива. Впервые за долгое время Андуин испытал страх. Не за себя — за свой народ.

— Тебе это не сойдёт с рук, — выдавил он.

Седогрив оскалился. Из пасти пахнуло гнилью.

— Убийство Вариана сошло.

Потеряв в себя в ярости, Андуин рванулся вперёд, напрочь забыв о своём состоянии, однако не смог сдвинуться с места. Он по-прежнему был бесплотным духом, в то время, как его искалеченное тело уже умирало. Он мог лишь бессильно сжимать кулаки и смотреть, как Седогрив, утерев пасть, как падальщик набрасывается на остатки тела.

«Убийство Вариана сошло», — эхом отдавалось в меркнущем сознании.

 

…Андуин подорвался и тут же завалился набок. Его тошнило какими-то скудными остатками полупереваренной пищи и желчью. Вскинув руку, он нащупал слипшиеся от крови волосы. Удивительно, как с такой нешуточной раной он вообще мог прийти в себя.

Он облизнул губы. Во рту было гадко, и даже слюна не могла справиться с отвратительным привкусом. Запах в камере стоял тот ещё: к поту и немытому телу добавилась вонь рвоты и металлические нотки крови. Его спальное место пришло в негодность; можно было бы перебраться в другой угол, где сквозь щель в камнях пробивался слабый, но необходимый сейчас поток свежего воздуха. Андуин попытался подняться, однако ноги не держали его.

«Какая разница где умирать? — печально спросил внутренний голос. — Ты уже мёртв, если не согласишься рассказать Гул’дану…»

«Борись! — его заглушил второй голос, который можно было бы назвать воодушевляющим, если бы не неприкрытое отчаяние. — Ты должен сражаться ради своего народа».

Андуин зажмурился. Оба голоса были одинаково правы. Бороться ради Альянса, как делал Вариан, было обязанностью короля. И вместе с тем… он не был воином. Его самым сильным оружием было слово и молитва Свету, и очень часто они оказывались сильнее стали. Однако здесь, в заточении, он остался безоружен. Андуин понимал, что будь он воином в том смысле, в каком его хотел видеть Вариан, он оказался бы в таком же положении, вряд ли ему бы разрешили держать при себе меч. Кто позволит пленнику оставаться в камере наедине с оружием, только если это не издевательское предложение быстро выбрать свою участь? Андуин всё понимал, однако он так привык чувствовать тепло Света внутри себя, что теперь казался себе отвратительно беспомощным.

Боль подутихла; Андуин ещё раз попытался собраться с силами и переползти на другую сторону, хотя запахи, казалось, намертво въелись в его кожу и потрёпанную одежду. От камней исходил ломящий кости холод, но плащ теперь был слишком далеко, чтобы потянуть его за собой.

Чтобы хоть как-то согреться, он вновь свернулся клубком, и тут же застонал, когда желудок скрутило в новом приступе. На краткий миг, зависнув в одном состоянии, Андуин подумал, что первый голос был прав, и умрёт он вот так глупо, в грязи и рвоте, неспособный хотя бы попытаться дать Легиону отпор и забрать с собой если не Гул’дана, то несколько его прислужников из числа тех, что не возродятся в Круговерти пустоты.

Ему было холодно. Так как — он, конечно, не знал, лишь догадывался — может быть только на пороге смерти. Перед глазами не проносилась жизнь, и не было никакого света, лишь темнота и ехидный шёпот в углах, принадлежащий не то вездесущему Легиону, не то его собственному повреждённому рассудку.

— Мне жаль, — с трудом пробормотал он, не понимая, говорит он вслух или мысленно. — Я подвёл всех.

Темнота оскалилась сколотыми клыками и немигающе следила за ним ядовито-зелёным взглядом.

— Тебе будет жаль, — засмеялась она.

 

С самой высокой башни Цитадели ночи открывался великолепный вид на сады с диковинными растениями и фонтаны, искрящиеся магией; на маназмеев, выписывующих в воздухе витиеватые пируэты, чародейских элементалей и гоняющихся за своим хвостом манапардов. Воздух искрился от тайной магии, которой во дворце Великого Магистра был пропитан каждый камень, и с непривычному к такому великолепию опьянённому гостю могло показаться, что он способен свернуть горы.

Однако вся эта красота меркла в сравнении с тем, что находилось виднелось на другом берегу: столб ярко-зелёного огня, ввинчивающийся в небеса, окрашивающий и без того тяжёлые тучи в ядовитые цвета. Он бил прямо из шпиля некогда прекрасного храма Элуны — теперь осквернённого и извращённого до неузнаваемости. Огромные статуи ночных эльфов, видимые даже с такого расстояния, были скрыты мрачными тенями и казались не менее зловещими.

Некогда кристально чистая вода теперь была заражена скверной, как и всё остальное, и обилие ярких зелёных оттенков резало привыкшие к тьме глаза.

— Завораживает, не так ли?

От голоса Гул’дана — настоящего, не плода воображения — внутри Андуина всё обмерло от страха. Он инстинктивно дёрнулся, но цепи скверны прочно держали его, лишая надежды на освобождение, и неловко завалился на бок.

— За твоими жалкими попытками смешно наблюдать. Ты до сих пор не можешь смириться и борешься. Это похвально, но порядком поднадоело. Разве ты сам не устал сопротивляться? За что ты сражаешься?

Цепи сжались ещё плотнее, а невидимая сила подняла Андуина и развернула лицом к Гул’дану, заставив его упасть лицом в холодный камень.

— За Альянс, — выдохнул Андуин, зная, что всё равно будет услышан.

— Ложь.

Он поморщился и запрокинул голову, жадно хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя, как его ставят на колени. Цепи ослабли, но иллюзия свободы продлилась недолго. Из шпилей вырвались уродливые длинные шипы, и цепи потянулись к ним, заставив Андуина раскинуть руки в стороны, оказавшись абсолютно беззащитным. Запястья оказались плотно пережаты, отчего пальцы моментально онемели, а вывернутые в плечах суставы заныли. Подойдя к нему, Гул’дан обдал Андуина дыханием ещё более зловонным, нежели Седогрив.

— Альянсу не везёт с правителями, — сказал он, намеренно растягивая слова. — Вы, Ринны, именуете себя львами, но разве львы позволяют загонять себя в угол? Разве львы, цари зверей, не могут учуять предателя у себя под носом? Вы лишь пляшете под чужую дудку — сначала твой отец, теперь ты сам. Но ты, в отличие от Вариана, обладаешь силой, что пригодилась бы моему господину. От тебя требуется такая малость…

— Никогда, — выплюнул Андуин, понимая, что чернокнижник решил пойти другим путём. — Ты никогда не добьёшься от меня ни повиновения, ни страха. Хочешь убить — убей, но ни я, ни Альянс не склонятся перед тобой и не станут служить Легиону.

Воздух резко закончился, Андуин зашёлся в жутком приступе кашля. Его поразил смех Гул’дана — жуткий и неприятный звук, однако не его Андуин рассчитывал услышать; напротив, он надеялся разозлить его.

— Ты юн и глуп, мальчишка, — зелёная сморщенная рука легла на грудь; в месте её прикосновения кожа начала адово чесаться. — Альянс уже служит мне… благодаря усилиям того, кого ваш король считал своим лучшим другом. Ты ведь не думал, что разведчики Седогрива где-то просчитались и не были готовы к засаде? Или… — он замолчал, смакуя момент, — что Ринн сам спрыгнул вниз, навстречу верной гибели? О, нет. Хотя он ставил интересы и нужды Альянса превыше своих, всё это было на словах. Как у человека у него тоже были свои слабости… и именно они делали из могучего лидера всего лишь мужчину.

Андуин вспыхнул. Его забила неконтролируемая дрожь, на этот раз она сопровождалась жаром. Там, в темнице, мучимый Легионом, он почти утратил воспоминания о своей прежней жизни. Они казались далёкими и не принадлежащими ему, но всего пары слов хватило, чтобы та часть его жизни, что он упорно оберегал ото всех, даже от Велена, вышла на поверхность. Он зажмурился, пытаясь воскресить в памяти только что виденный столб скверны, но, как на зло, не мог, видя лишь одно.

Вялое и измученное тело ожило, в очередной раз предав его. Стоя на коленях без возможности дать отпор, Андуин чувствовал, как неуместное, странное возбуждение накрывает его. Он затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, и Гул’дан рассмеялся вновь.

— Наконец-то я вижу страх. Кто бы мог подумать, что за секрет хранит новоиспечённый король Альянса. Добраться до него оказалось непросто, но теперь я знаю всё.

Бессильные злые слёзы скатились по щекам; Андуин чувствовал соль на губах и прикусывал внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не издать ни звука, морщась от раздражения свежих ран.

— Ты дал мне то, в чём я давно нуждался… — Гул’дан коснулся щеки. — Думаю, тебе положена награда. Повелитель не станет возражать.

Он отступил, и в тот же миг новая цепь оплела шею Андуина — так, чтобы он мог свободно дышать, но лишив возможности поворачивать голову.

На другой стороне площадки открылся портал, из которого вышли двое ночнорождённых. У первого над раскрытой ладонью парил кристалл, второй нёс бутыль и кубок. Андуин открыл рот, инстинктивно желая позвать на помощь, однако магия скверны предугадала его мысли, и цепь предупреждающе сжалась. Он понял, что кричать всё равно было бесполезно, как только эльфы подошли ближе: они тоже были заражены.

— Покажите ему, — велел Гул’дан.

Его оскал совсем не понравился Андуину, отчего он вновь, как делал это уже множество раз, попытался уйти в себя. Чернокнижник заметил это, и холодная рука зажала Андуину нос, вынуждая открыть рот. О зубы ударилось стекло; в горло полилась густая и вязкая жидкость, приторно сладкая на вкус. Сколько бы он ни отплёвывался, цепи и руки держали его прочно, заставляя проглотить всё до капли. Когда кубок опустел, ночнорождённый отошёл, и голова Андуина безвольно повисла.

Другой, меж тем, читал заклинание, и замерший в воздухе кристалл увеличился в размерах, превратившись в зеркало. Его поверхность шла рябью, будто от брошенного в воду камня, Андуин изо всех сил старался не смотреть, нутром чуя, что от этого станет только хуже.

— Андуин.

Знакомый родной голос доносился прямо из зеркала.

«Ты должен сопротивляться», — твердил себе Андуин, глядя куда угодно, но только в зеркало. Это был обман, очередная уловка Легиона чтобы сломить его. Нет, он выстоит. Ради Альянса. Ради…

— Андуин, это я. — Ласковое прикосновение к обнажённой груди — там, где минуту назад лежала ладонь Гул’дана — выбило его из колеи. На одно мгновение, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что всё происходящее — ложь и обман, он посмотрел в зеркало, готовясь дать отпор что бы там не находилось.

Андуин видел себя и не узнавал. Его лицо было грязным, почти чёрным. Две тонкие дорожки, что недавно прочертили слёзы, обрывались на линии челюсти, где виднелось множество шрамов, которых он не помнил. Шею покрывали синяки, старые и новые, и какие-то отметины, о происхождении которых лучше было не думать. Под сердцем змеился уродливый белый шрам — такое чувство, что сон не был сном, и из него впрямь доставали сердце, чтобы полакомиться.

Белая морда в крови, жёлтые обломанные клыки…

— Не надо меня бояться, — рука поднялась выше, посылая по телу толпу мурашек, и от них Андуина не бросало в ужас; наоборот, они рождали лёгкий трепет и предвкушение. — Посмотри на меня, Андуин. Пожалуйста.

«Если посмотришь — умрёшь», — почти истерично твердил внутренний голос.

Выбор, казалось, затянулся на целую вечность. Андуин продолжал бороться с собой, однако желание ещё раз увидеть любимое лицо оказалось сильнее страха.

 

Теперь в гладкой зеркальной поверхности отражались покои. Гобелен на стене, пляшущие на нём закатные лучи. Тихо скрипнул отодвинутый стул, зашелестели бумаги. Андуин моргнул раз-другой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение, но вместо этого лишь глубже погрузился в него.

Он стоял на балконе, любуясь ясным небом, когда за спиной послышалось тихое покашливание, и на плечо привычным жестом легла тяжёлая рука.

Андуин, прикрыв глаза, откинулся назад, упершись затылком в твёрдую грудь. Ровное сердцебиение успокаивало и не давало пускаться в пляс его собственному, когда тихо щёлкнула застёжка плаща, и ткань, тихо шелестя, стекла на пол. За ней последовал жилет, а затем тёплая ладонь забралась под выпущенную из штанов рубаху.

— Пожалуйста… — вырвалось у Андуина.

Другая рука накрыла его приоткрытый рот, а средний палец скользнул внутрь. Андуин прикусил его и принялся посасывать, обильно смачивая слюной.

— Молчи, — властный тон распалял ещё сильнее.

Андуин не знал, куда деть руки, ему хотелось всего и сразу. Проглотив очередной стон, он потёрся бёдрами о весьма красноречивую выпуклость на чужих штанах, что ощущалось так явно, будто они оба были обнажены. Низкий рык, завибрировавший в груди, приятно отдался в паху, и в следующий миг крепкие мозолистые пальцы обхватили возбуждённый влажный член, прижатый к животу, принявшись неторопливо ласкать его. Андуин видел маленькое влажное пятно на рубашке, слышал прерывистое дыхание, щекочущее ухо, и больше всего на свете хотел доставить ответное удовольствие. Он зажмурился, растворяясь в ощущениях, однако неожиданно пальцы покинули рот и легко шлёпнули по щеке — молчаливый приказ не закрываться.

Штаны мешали; Андуин нестерпимо сильно хотел избавиться от них. Ему по-прежнему нельзя было издавать никаких звуков, а языком тела он не особо владел, кроме того, в доступном ему арсенале были не самые ловкие движения бёдер.

— Руки, — невозмутимый голос осадил его в тот самый момент, когда он попытался прикоснуться к себе.

Он послушно опустил их, но не смог сдержать стона, когда ладонь с члена пропала, опустившись на яйца. Это был запрещённый приём, подобные ласки — особенно через одежду — заводили Андуина донельзя сильно. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, не прекращая уже откровенно вертеть бёдрами и жалобно хныкать.

Рука со щеки легла на голову, и пальцы вплелись в волосы, потянув её вбок. Кончик языка дразняще прошёлся по беззащитной шее, обвёл мочку и ушную раковину; губы нежно и почти целомудренно коснулись взмокшего виска.

— П-пожалуйста… — Андуин начал заикаться: верный признак почти полной потери контроля. Тело стало невероятно отзывчивым, и каждое прикосновение ощущалось стократ сильнее. От прежней робости и покорности не осталось и следа и, улучив удобный момент, Андуин развернулся, ухитрившись не разорвать телесный контакт, и накрыл ладонью чужой пах.

На губах Вариана расцвела улыбка — не та, что в моменты нежности он дарил Андуину, а та, что принадлежала Ло’Гошу — волку, принявшему вызов. Он был полностью одет, однако это нисколько не остудило пыл Андуина. Он скользнул затуманенным взглядом по доспехам и вернулся к лицу, давая понять, что не прочь оставить всё как есть. Андуину хотелось оказаться прижатым к стене, ощутить впивающийся в кожу металл и наслаждаться каждым мигом их непристойной по всем меркам связи.

Король медлил. В нём шла ожесточённая борьба. Андуин часто наблюдал её во время советов, и уже тогда чувствовал неуместное возбуждение, следя за тем, как в короле, за право принять решение, сражаются две личности: мудрый, спокойный правитель и дикий волк, готовый в любой момент показать зубы. Осознание того, что именно он сейчас заставлял короля обнажить хищные инстинкты, опьяняло. Порой, в моменты наивысшего наслаждения Андуин представлял, что их двое, и контраст ласки пополам с нарочитой грубостью напрочь отключал его от реальности.

Член ныл, требуя внимания, влажная головка пачкала живот и Андуину казалось, что если они не продолжат, он кончит от одного лишь взгляда и дразнящих движений пальцами.

— На кровать, — сказал, наконец, король.

— Ты позволишь? — с неприкрытой мольбой спросил Андуин, касаясь застёжек нагрудника. — Вариан? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

Вариану нравилось, когда его раздевали; Ло’Гош предпочитал делать всё сам.

Вместо ответа Вариан одним движением избавился от ленты, стягивающей в хвост волосы принца. Андуин не скрывал, что отрастил их с определённой целью — показать, какое удовольствие может доставить игра с ними.

Король нетерпеливо кивнул. Было видно, что он из последних сил сдерживает волка, а Андуин, видит Свет, хотел сейчас именно его. Смакуя каждую секунду, он оглаживал мускулистые руки и плечи, а убедившись, что безраздельно завладел вниманием короля, опустился на колени и потёрся щекой о выпирающий член. Прикоснуться к себе хотелось невыносимо сильно. От рубашки всё же пришлось избавиться: соприкосновение ткани с чересчур чувствительным телом раздражало.

— На. Кровать. — В этом, без сомнений, приказе, уже было мало человеческого: зверь брал верх. Не дожидаясь, пока Андуин встанет сам, король помог ему подняться, сжав руку так сильно, что на ней наверняка останутся отметины.

Андуин послушно лёг, точнее упал поперёк кровати. Наспех стянутые сапоги оказались отброшены в другой конец, к ним тут же приземлились штаны. На него тут же обрушился ураган ласк — волк знал, что надо делать, чтобы заставить Андуина бесстыже кричать от удовольствия и сладко жмуриться.

Ло’Гош не любил, когда на него не смотрели. Одной рукой он держал запястья Андуина, прижимая их к кровати, намеренно лишая возможности дотронуться до себя. Его заводил лихорадочный блеск голубых глаз и ярко-красные искусанные губы, блестящая от пота кожа и налипшие на лоб пряди. Ему нравилась теснота и скрещённые на спине лодыжки, звуки шлепков и не стоны — скулёж, когда он нарочито медленно покидал разгорячённое тело, чтобы сменить позу.

Ло’Гош, а вместе с ним и Вариан, сходили с ума, когда Андуин сидел у него на коленях, и они оказывались лицом к лицу, переплетя пальцы и соприкасаясь лбами. Андуин, уже не контролируя себя, выстанывал имя и бессвязные просьбы, прятал пылающее лицо в изгибе его шеи. Чувствуя рваные движения руки на своём члене, разительно отличающиеся от плавных, почти ленивых толчков, Андуин запрокидывал голову, подставляя беззащитную шею, и, сжимаясь, доводил Ло’Гоша до исступления.

— Ты нужен мне, — говорил король, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих, и бережно обнимая принца.

 

«Нужен, нужен, нужен…»

Андуин согнулся пополам и зажал уши руками, однако издевательский голос никуда не ушёл. Он менялся, становясь то рычанием мо’арга, то басом стража скверны.

«Ты нужен мне», — ядовито шептал инквизитор, и его костлявые пальцы перебирали потускневшие пряди.

«Ты нужен мне», — хохотал тюремщик Легиона, обжигая раскалёнными прутьями клетки.

Андуин до сих пор чувствовал каждого из них и даже не гадал, осталось ли на нём живое место — знал, что нет. Он бы предпочёл забыть всё, даже своё имя; раствориться среди пыли и холодных камней, но это было невозможно. Из-за вина ли или из-за магии Скверны его память преобразилась и теперь изобиловала такими подробностями, что могли свести кого угодно с ума.

Положа руку на сердце, Андуин как никогда сильно хотел лишиться рассудка. Хуже всего была даже не осквернённая их с Варианом тайна, а то, что теперь Андуин помнил вообще всё, начиная с самого первого дня плена.

 

…Седогрив, едва живой, принёс компас — тот самый, что Андуин сделал своими руками в подарок Вариану незадолго до отбытия в Пандарию. С тех пор прошла целая вечность, и хотя образы и слова стёрлись, Андуин помнил крепкие объятия и нездоровый жар, охвативший обоих. Только вновь получив компас, Андуина накрыло осознанием: король никогда не вернётся.

— Я видел Шаламейн… — обронил Седогрив в бреду (теперь Андуин знал, что это не так). — Я хотел вернуться за ним, но не успел.

Андуин не мог допустить, чтобы меч остался там, среди демонов. Он не принадлежал Легиону и должен был вернуться к законному владельцу, теперь навеки запечатанному в холодном камне.

Разведчики из ШРУ почти идеально провели их сквозь полчища марширующих демонов, прибегая к самым разнообразным уловкам, и почти у самых врат гробницы Андуин почувствовал меч. Шаламейн звал его, пел печальную песню, вынуждая забыть об осторожности. Андуин вырвался из скрывающих его теней и, не слыша никого и ничего, бросился вперёд. Опрометчиво, неосторожно, безрассудно. Он был не в себе и сейчас понимал это, а Седогрив даже не попытался остановить его. Стоило только дрожащим пальцам сомкнуться на ледяной рукояти, меч осыпался серой пылью.

А потом пришла боль.

Андуин почти ослеп, в ушах стоял свист и скрежет, а перед плотно сжатыми веками проносились искажённые агонией лица. От невыносимого жара он почти поверил, что и его плоть начала обугливаться, отваливаясь уродливыми комками, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться сделать хоть что-то, он продолжал бездействовать. В груди царил пожар; Андуин видел зловещее пламя Скверны, паутиной расходящееся по всему телу.

«Андуин».

Огонь погас так же внезапно, и всего в нескольких шагах возникла едва различимая, но узнаваемая тень. Андуин бросился к ней, вытянув руку… и наткнулся на раскалённую решётку, что выросла из ниоткуда. Земля задрожала, когда рядом, подняв в воздух столб пыли, тяжело опустились гигантские волчьи лапы.

— Доставьте его повелителю.

Седогрив…

 

До того момента Андуин ни разу не задумывался над тем, сколько боли может выдержать человек. Сломанная несколько лет назад древним колоколом нога казалась не страшнее царапины в сравнении с тем, каким пыткам подвергал его Легион. Его самые светлые и радостные воспоминания были извращены настолько, что любая попытка обратиться к ним за помощью превращалась в свежую кровоточащую рану.

Его лишили одежды и заставляли спать на холодных острых камнях, бросали к ядовитым растениям, с любовью взращённым ботаником Тел’арном, на его глазах тех, кто осмеливался пойти против Легиона, бросали на растерзание вечно голодным гончим Скверны. Его сажали на цепь, как животное, выкручивали руки до хруста суставов. Ему же сохраняли жизнь по приказу Гул’дана, который так остро нуждался в его преклонении, что приказал разнообразить арсенал пыток.

Наверное всё случилось в тот момент, когда из телесных наказаний пытки перешли к физическому насилию; когда одна из шиварр, удерживая его пятью сильными руками, шестой загоняла в него посох с крупным круглым навершием. Кроме того, Андуина обвивали щупальца Скверны, больно жалящие мелкими усиками в ответ на каждую попытку увернуться и как-то уменьшить боль.

Возможно тогда, возможно в другой момент он попросту отключился. Чернокнижник добился совершенно противоположной цели: выжег его изнутри, получив вместо слёз и страха пустоту. Эмоциям не место рядом с ней. Свету тоже, равно как и Тьме.

Гул’дан был прав, раз за разом задавая один и тот же вопрос. Андуин сражался не ради Альянса, теперь он вообще не помнил, что это такое. Пустое слово.

Даже насмешливые голоса покинули его, оставив наедине с мраком и колючими воспоминаниями, вверяя его в объятия Пустоте, что была сильнее Света и Тьмы вместе взятых.

«За что ты сражаешься? Почему продолжаешь сопротивляться?»

Кто теперь спрашивал его? Андуин не знал. Сгорбленный, словно древний старец, он смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом, а в голове образы сменяли друга.

Огонь, клетка, шипы, ошейник, посох, цепи, огонь, клетка, шипы…

У Андуина не было ничего. Ни магического оружия, ни древнего артефакта — ничего, что могло ему внушить… что-либо. И в этом крылась горькая для Гул’дана ирония. Подведя Андуина к точке невозврата, он настолько увлёкся, упиваясь властью, что не заметил как ошибся и перешагнул её.

А ещё он посмел попытаться осквернить то, к чему Андуин был привязан сильнее, чем к собственной жизни.

 

...Велен как-то сказал, что путь жреца света опасен неразрывным соседством с Тьмой. Она всегда рядом, и нельзя забывать об этом даже на минуту. Андуин запомнил урок и всегда старался держаться ближе к Свету, даже в моменты наивысшего отчаяния, когда казалось, что спасения нет и не может быть. И сейчас ему, утратившему веру и все человеческие эмоции впору бы склониться к Тьме, попросить помощи и прислушаться к страшным древним существам, вот только… тьмы в нём тоже не было. Ни гнева, ни обиды, только бесконечная сосущая пустота. Специально или случайно ему открыли правду, Андуин не знал; понимал лишь, что это чувство будет преследовать его до конца его дней.

…Но может стоило попытаться?

Ради Альянса, чтобы раз и навсегда очистить его от Скверны.

Ради Вариана и Ло’Гоша. Даровать им обоим покой.

 

— Я говорил, что так и будет. Я знал, что рано или поздно ты сдашься, как сдавались все остальные до тебя и как будет после. Повелителю важна каждая крупица драгоценной силы, что ты несёшь в себе, и он готов щедро заплатить за помощь, — Гул’дан не скрывал злорадства.

— И что же было обещано Седогриву? — тускло спросил Андуин, больше не замечая ни красот дворца, ни ужасов гробницы на другом берегу — ничего, кроме собственных разбитых ботинок его не интересовало.

— Уничтожение Орды, разумеется. Смерть той, что отняла жизнь его сына и нанесла его народу непоправимый удар.

Кто бы сомневался.

— Что же ты предложишь мне? — он поднял голову, и если глаза не обманывали, на старом, сморщенном лице Гул’дана впервые отразилась растерянность.

— Его голову, — незамедлительно ответил чернокнижник, щелчком пальцев оплетая стоящего поодаль воргена.

Андуин не изменился в лице. Он знал, что в этот раз его неспроста выдернули из темницы, в которую он явно больше не вернётся. Цитадели Ночи уже начали осаждать, и хотя Легион наравне с верными Скверне шал’дорай сдерживали армии Альянса и орды, её падение было вопросом времени.

Что бы ни говорил Гул’дан, чем бы ни угрожал, Андуин чувствовал, что его время было на исходе.

— Ну? — терпение чернокнижника трещало по швам. Он больше не походил на одного из самых могущественных слуг Легиона, теперь он превратился в старика, потерявшего всё.

— Я возьму, — согласился Андуин и шагнул вперёд.

Будь в нём хоть капля эмоций, он бы попросил прощения за то, что собирался сделать. Будь у него хоть капля сострадания, он бы не смог пойти на это.

…Велен говорил, что, помимо Тьмы, есть ещё Пустота, которая может сманить обещаниями ложного могущества и власти, а в конце выставить непомерную цену. Он научил принца распознавать её и остерегаться, и в этот самый момент Андуин видел его мудрое и усталое лицо так ясно, словно они вновь беседовали в Дарнасе, а сам он, ещё юный и невинный верил, что нет ничего страшнее Тьмы.

— Но даже в ней можно найти путь к Свету, — пробормотал Андуин, повторяя слова учителя, и ощущая, как внутри него закручивается нечто. — В Пустоте — нельзя.

И нечто превратилось в ничто.

Это походило на вспышку. Ослепительно яркую, если так можно назвать непроглядную черноту. Это было всем и одновременно ничем, выбивало почву из-под ног и лишало способности двигаться.

«И правда, интересно, — отстранённо думал Андуин, находясь в эпицентре пустоты и одновременно являясь ею. — Сколько может выдержать человек?»

Демоны рассыпались в прах ещё до того, как он вспомнил о них.  
Седогрив пытался защититься, но утратил контроль над собой, его бросало из человеческой формы в волчью. В итоге, застряв где-то между, он страшно закричал, отчаянно бросившись на Андуина, но не смог сделать и пары шагов: вихрь поглотил его.

Барьер Скверны защитил Гул’дана от первого смертоносного удара, однако истончался с каждым мгновением. Яростно крича, не желая мириться с поражением и бесславным концом, он добрался до эпицентра, пытаясь обуздать бушующую стихию. Она лишь рассмеялась ему в лицо и легко преодолела барьер, поместив в него крошечную чёрную сферу. Целую секунду, продлившуюся бесконечность, ничего не происходило, затем Пустота разорвала чернокнижника изнутри.

«Андуин. Посмотри на меня».

Успокаивающий любимый голос прорвался сквозь низкий потрескивающий гул.

— Я подвёл тебя, — прошелестела Пустота. — Я был прав: я никогда не стану таким королём, каким ты был.

«О, Андуин», — Вариан беспрепятственно зашёл в эпицентр воющей голодной бездны, что облизывала его лицо и руки, не причиняя вреда.

— Я могу остаться? — спросила Пустота на тысячу голосов.

«Разумеется».

— Я могу пойти с тобой?

«Если ты этого хочешь», — в руке короля блеснул, загораясь, Шаламейн.

Пустота замерла, останавливая искажённое время и пространство, и в ней проступили человеческие очертания.

— Штормград… — выдохнул Андуин, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы. — Мы… дома?

— Андуин!

Мираж рассеялся, однако тень короля осталась рядом.

— Пророк, — Андуин растерянно обвёл взглядом то немногое, что осталось от верхней площадки. — Вы были правы почти во всём.

Он видел своё отражение в сияющем золотистом куполе, за которым прятались воины и сам Велен, понимая, почему его боятся. Существу с чернотой вместо глаз вряд ли можно доверять.

— Вы были правы, — повторил он с усилием. — Но Пустоты не стоит бояться.

Он упал на колени и закашлялся. Теперь тело шло совсем не иллюзорными трещинами, но ему не было больно.

— Не бойтесь. Однажды вы поймёте.

Андуин запрокинул голову. Несмотря на окружающую его черноту, он больше не был один.

Его король был с ним.


End file.
